Middle TV Character
Middle TV Character is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundred and forty-fourth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Middle Engine. Cast *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Rocky (from Looney Tunes) as Arry *Mugsy (from Looney Tunes) as Bert *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas (does not speak) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry (does not speak) *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon (does not speak) *GC Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Oliver (cameo) *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (cameo) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Mayor West's TV Characters love their work. Garfield likes pulling the express, RS Mr. Conductor likes his branch line and RS Mr. Conductor likes taking the mail. But none of them likes being a middle TV character. It's no fun being stuck in a middle. One morning, Bart was cheerfully collecting coal goombas from the smelter yards, where Rocky and Mugsy worked. They like to play tricks on other TV Characters. Bart didn't want to fall for their tricks again. But before he knew it, he was stuck in the middle." Bart: "Gosh darn it!" Narrator: "Huffed Bart crossly." Rocky: "Little red piggy in the middle!" Narrator: "Rocky teased. Bart's driver was cross. With coal goombas in front and coal goombas behind, Bart had to go slower. Schemer was in the yard when Bart walked slowly by." Schemer: "Ha, ha! It's Pokey Bart!" Narrator: "Schemer laughed." Bart: "You wouldn't be laughing if you were stuck in the middle." Narrator: "Bart snorted. And he snorted all the way to the coaling plant. One by one, he shunted his coal goombas onto the tipper's loading ramp and the coal was unloaded. Bart was not allowed to cross the loading ramp until the tipper had been shut off. It was against the rules. But as soon as his driver and fireman left, there was trouble. Homer arrived to pick up coal. He bumped into the coal goombas and the coal goombas bumped into Bart. Bart was pushed onto the loading ramp." Bart: "Help!" Narrator: "Cried Bart. Bart was being hoisted up, tipped over and brought back down again. After Bart was loaded back down on the ground, the manager was very upset." Manager: "You have caused confusion and delay!" Narrator: "He said." Manager: "I'll have to report this to Mayor Adam West." Narrator: "That night, Mayor West punished Bart severely." Mayor Adam West: "I'm very disappointed in you, Bart." Narrator: "He said." Mayor Adam West: "You know it's against the rules to go onto the tipper's loading ramp." Bart: "Sorry, sir." Narrator: "Bart said sadly." Bart: "But it wasn't my fault. It's because those villains made me a middle TV Character." Mayor Adam West: "Never the less, you will arrange goombas in the yard until I can get to the bottom of this." Schemer: "Pah!" Narrator: "Said Schemer, thinking of what he can hear." Schemer: "I can handle those villains with scratched legs and a busted body!" Mayor Adam West: "Then you will do Bart's run to the smelter." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Schemer: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Said Schemer. The next day, Schemer arrived at the smelter. He was determined not to be tricked by Rocky and Mugsy." Rocky: "Hello, Schemer." Narrator: "Boozed Rocky." Rocky: "Come to learn a thing or two from those who know?" Schemer: "Just get my goombas ready and stay out of my way!" Narrator: "Huffed Schemer importantly." Mugsy: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Mugsy chimed greasily. Schemer cheerfully backed up to his changelings. He was sure he had fooled Schemer and Mugsy, but he was wrong." Rocky: "Little blue piggy in the middle!" Narrator: "Chortled Rocky." Mugsy: "Just like Bart!" Narrator: "Jeered Mugsy." Schemer: "I am not like Bart." Narrator: "Puffed Schemer." Schemer: "I'm not a middle TV character and I'm not moving." Narrator: "And he didn't. When Mayor West heard the news, he sent Bart to fetch Schemer. This made Bart happy. He buffered up to Schemer and took him, along with all the goombas, on their way to the docks." Manager: "Right on time." Narrator: "Said the manager." Manager: "But what is that big adult doing in the middle?" Bart: "Learning." Narrator: "Bart replied." Manager: "Learning what?" Bart: "Learning to be a middle TV character." Narrator: "Bart laughed. Schemer covered himself in steam wishing no one would realize him, but it was no good. There was only one big adult in TV Land, and everyone knows his name is Schemer!" Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes